Going To The Dark Side
by laurynjemmax
Summary: During fourth year at Hogwarts. Is Hermione all that she seems?
1. Chapter 1

"Dragons?" "Yes, Ronald, Dragons. Not only does Harry have to get past a dragon, but you're not helping by repeating the word 'dragon' every five minutes!" Hermione replied in a shrill voice.  
Harry was in his fourth year of hogwarts, and the triwizard tournament was happening that year, but there had been a new rule added to the tournament; you could only put your name in the goblet of fire if you were seventeen years of age. Several people who were underage attempted to get their names in the goblet of fire by things like aging potions but were unsucsessful. However on the night that the three champions Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory were picked Harry Potter's name was called out.  
Harry was lost in his own world, thinking about the events that followed. Only the day before today, Hagrid took him along to see what the first challenge would be: dragons. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the library for the past day searching for some sort of clue of what Harry should do about the dragon he had to get past. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Harry was scared. People could die in this tournament, and- "Harry" Hermione was saying worriedly, "Harry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine." Harry replied, coming down to earth with a bang.  
"Well, I think you should get to bed, you two, because it's a long day tomorrow!" Hermione said in her usual business-like manner.  
Harry and Ron reluctantly agreed to leave the comfortable armchairs in front of the fire to retreat to their beds, but unlike Ron, who fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry was awake all night thinking about the triwizard tournament the next day. Finally Harry drifted off into a troubled sleep where he imagined dragons coming at him, and he couldn't escape.

x x x x x

Harry awoke early the next day so he decided to dress before waking Ron, but when he groggily put his glasses on, something else was on his mind. His full case had been emptied on the floor. He wondered who possibly could have been in during the night, and why they would want to do such a thing, but he came to no reason and threw everything haphazardly back into his trunk.  
About ten minutes later, Ron awoke just as Harry was looking for a pair of clean socks in his messy trunk. As all Harry's possessions were tidied away (messily but still away!) Ron didn't notice anything was wrong, until Harry came and perched on the end of his bed.  
"Ron, someone was in our dormitory last night" he was saying, "and they emptied my case."  
"But why would anyone want to do that? What about my case? And Seamus's? And Dean's and Neville's?"  
"I don't know, but all my things were scattered across the floor when I woke up." Harry replied.  
Ron pondered for a minute. "Did they take anything?" he said suddenly, "the person who emptied your case I mean."  
Harry hadn't even thought of the possibility that someone had wanted anything of his, because Harry didn't have anything valuable did he?  
Harry sighed, and shouted, "God, I am so stupid! My invisibility cloak! The maurauder's map!"  
"Yeah, I know mate, but shouldn't you check they're still there first?" Ron stated fairly. Harry emptied his case again, and went through his things with more thought than the last time, concentrating on finding out if anything was missing.  
"Ron, my invisibility cloak's missing." Harry said, in a calm voice, even he was not expecting.  
"But who would want your invisibility cloak? No-one else know you have it apart from me and Hermione, of course. And Dumbledore, but then again, why would he come sneaking in here in the dead of the night, when he can just ask for it?" said Ron.  
"I don't know" Harry replied, nonplussed.  
Ron checked the time on his Chudley Cannon's clock, and suddenly got up and started rushing with a yelp. "Harry, quick! We're going to be late for the first challenge!"

After a lot of rushing about on Ron's part, the two made their way down to the great hall for breakfast, Harry nervous to see what Harry would think about the strange incident of his cloak going missing, Ron just hungry as usual. As they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione greeted them with a wave, but with a slightly nervous look on her face.  
"Hi Ron, Harry."  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Harry said in hushed tones, "my invisibility cloak's been stolen."  
Instead of the shocked look on Hermione's face that Harry had imagined, she tried to ration with him. "You know, Harry, this might not be as serious as you think it is. Someone could have taken it, not knowing what it is, and might return it tonight."  
"But, Hermione-"  
She cut him off with her hand and said, "quick Harry, out to the grounds, or you'll miss what you're supposed to do on this challenge." she said with a knowing look.  
Harry had completely forgot about the triwizard tournament. A knot instantly forming in his stomach, he left Ron and Hermione with a grim look on his face and walked towards the grounds.

x x x x x x x x

"OH- OH- OOOOHHHHH POTTER NEARLY HAD IT! HE NEARLY GOT THE GOLDEN EGG! OHHH HE'S FLYING AWAY- WHERE ARE THEY?"  
"Hermione, did you see that? Harry just missed the egg and then -- " Ron turned round to talk to Hermione only to realise she wasn't there. Neville who was sitting next to Hermione shrugged his shoulders at Ron and said, "She said something about putting something back, I dunno. Oh, look!"  
Ron turned round to where Neville was pointing, and there was the unmistakeable shapes of Harry and the Norweigan Horntail flying back. All at once Harry came shooting out of the sky in a miraculous dive which made the hairs stand up on the back of Ron's neck, and then swooped up a matter of seconds later holding a golden egg to the sky.  
"WOOOOOO! GO HARRY!"  
"Hermione! When did you get back here? Did you see that? He was amasing- wow!"  
"I had to hand in an assignment, it only took me a few minutes, and yes, Ronald I did see it. No need to burst my eardrums." Hermione replied curtly.  
"But....you-teachers-loud, urrrghhhh."  
Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the crowd to see if they could spot Harry.

Back in the common room a couple of hours later, the party was still going strong. Fred and George had taken the secret tunnel into Hogsmeade to get butterbeer and sweets from Honeydukes, and the amasing wet start Dr. Fillibuster fireworks which were bouncing off the walls non stop and bursting into interesting shapes. "So" Ron was saying to Harry in a corner, "found out what that thing's about yet?"  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought about it." Harry replied. And he hadn't. He'd had too good a night to waste it with thoughts of yet another dangerous challenge. He'd think about it tonight.  
Just then the portrait hole opened and an angry voice was heard through the bangs, pops and wizzes of the fireworks, "Gryffindors! I know that Potter has made it through the first challenge, and I am glad that you are supporting him, but you have classes tomorrow! Get to your beds or I will drag you by your ears!" Proffessor McGonagall said in her tartan dressing gown.  
There was a loud noise of shuffling as everyone made their way to the two doors.

A/N: This is my first story, so please be kind and take the time to review it, thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke groggily the next day to Hermione tugging his curtains away from his four poster bed, letting the light flood in. Hermione was already fully dressed in her robes and ,oving on to Ron's bed.  
Harry shoved his glasses onto his face, and said, "Hermione, what the-?"

"Well, we have class in an hour, and I thought you might like breakfast." she replied, rolling her eyes whilst still trying to shake Ron awake.

"But, Hermione, this is the boys' dormitory! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Harry, I've said it before and I'll say it again, have you EVER read Hogwarts a history?" without waiting for a reply, she pressed on, "girls are allowed in boys' dormotories, but boys aren't allowed in the girls. So I think you'll find I am allowed to be in here. And hurry up and get dressed for goodness sake!"

"Okay, okay. Ron, get up!" Harry said, as he dragged himself out of his cosy bed reluctantly.

As Ron and Harry were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast 20 minutes later Harry told Ron what Hermione had told him.

"She said that girls can get into the boys' dorms. So it might have been a girl that went through my case!"

"Yeah, it coulda been," Ron replied. "But with all due respect mate, WHY would a girl want to go through your case?"

"I dunno." Harry was stumped as to who it could have been so he just let it go.

"Oh no!" Ron groaned.

"What?!" Harry replied, jumping round with his wand out.

"Just that we have double potions next with the slytherins."

"I hate you, you git! You had me worried there. But double potions is almost as bad. I wonder what torture the slimy old bat has for us today then."

Just then, Harry felt a hand slide onto his shoulder, and both he and Ron turned round with dread.

"Just who were you talking about, Mr Potter? It doesn't matter anyway, you were lingering about in the coirridors anyway, so that'll be 10 points away from Gryffindor each, and detention tonight washing my cauldrons at 8pm.

"But we were making our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sir." he added sarcastically.

"No excuses Potter. Proffessor Dumbledore may consider you as a celebrity, but I for one beg to differ. Detention tonight. Both of you!"

"Ugghhh, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

After they had eaten, Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons and Ron explained to Hermione what Snape had done.

When he had finished telling her what had happened, she said "So you really weren't doing anything? He gave you detention for no reason at all?"

Just as Harry was about to reply Snape swept in with his black velvet cloak billowing behind him. "Enter."  
The lesson was terrible, they were learning how to make Sleeping Draughts, a complex potion, and Snape kept barking at Neville and took 5 points away from Gryffindor when Hermione tried to help him. By the end of the lesson, all the Gryffindors were just relieved to get out of there.

The rest of the day went without a hitch for the trio, apart from getting a tuckloadof homework, and at dinner, the conversation came back round to Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione refused to think that someone had stolen it, and suggested that Harry should check his trunk again, because he might have misplaced it, and Ron was just agreeing with Hemione so she woul help him with his charms homework, so Harry decided he would look again, just to keep her happy, but he was sure that he hadn't misplaced it. He also had the extra worry of what the golden egg contained, and what he was going to do for the next challenge.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this story! Should I keep going with it? Any ideas what will happen? I know some things aren't exactly true, but I'm doing the best I can. The next chapters will get longer, I promise! This is my first story remember, so bear with me. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the common room Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron were playing a game of exploding snap, before Harry and Ron had to go to their detention with Snape but Harry remembered he had promised to check his trunk for his cloak, so he went upstairs to his dorm to go through his trunk, and when he got about halfway through it, to his shock, he found his cloak. Rushing to put everything back in, he put the cloak in his pocket and ran downstairs to tell Ron.

"Ron, I found it!"

"Found what Harry?"  
"Ron's away to his detention with snape."  
"Aren't you supposed to be in detention too?" was what he got back.

He quickly checked his watch, and saw that he was already five minutes late for his detention with Snape. "Crap!" he exclaimed, then ran out of the portrait hole leaving Neville, Seamus and Dean looking confused, and laughing at the same time.

By the time he got down to the dungeons on the other side of the castle he was fifteen minutes late, and Snape greeted him with an icy stare worthy of freezing hell over. "I take it you have a perfectly reasonable excuse for being late, Mr Potter?" he drawled.

"Well, yes Proffessor, I had to search in my trunk for my invi-" Harry caught the dangrous looks Ron was giving him from behind the Proffessor's back.

"Looking for your what?"

"Um, nothing sir." Harry said quickly, "I was playing exploding snap with the other Gryffndors and I lost track of time and by the time I got down here I was late."

"Quit your ranting and startyour scrubbing, boy, before I call the hedmaster."

With that Harry joined Ron on his knees next to the large line of cauldrons lying across the room.

"And no magic!" Snape called out.

When Harry and Ron had been scrubbing furiously at the cauldrons for a good half hour in silence, and were sure Snape was engrossed in his disgusting potions book, Ron whispered "So, was it there? Did you find it?"

"Yes." Harry whispered back. "It was in my trunk. But I'm sure it wasn't there the other day when I was looking!"

"Yeah well, you never know, it was early in the morning."

"I s'pose." Harry agreed, not wanting the snarling proffessor to hear their whispered conversation.

"I can't wait til we're out of here!" Ron said, forgetting to whisper.

"Silence, Weasley, or you won't be getting out of here until you're 90!"

So they finished the rest of their detention, and when they were finally let out, they were exhausted.  
When they got back to the common room they went over to their usual armchairs by the fire to talk to Hermione, but she looked as though she was in some kind of trance.  
"Yes, Master.....I put it back Master......tonight again Master?"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron were shouting, "Hermione, helloooo!"

"I promise Master......I'll help him..." snapping out of her trance she said, "so boys, how did the detention go with snape? Was he terribly cruel?"

Harry and Ron were too flabbergasted to speak so they just exchanged a look with each other, and Harry stuttered out "um, it was, um, okay, I mean, we scrubbed cauldrons, gotta go, I'm tired! Come on, Ron."

He grabbed Ron by the arm, and dragged him up to their room.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants was that all about?"

**A/N: Getting further into the story now, the first two chapters were kinda pointless if I must say so myself. Any ideas for what could happen in the next chapter? Please review! Thank you to my little friendy Alannah who got me into fanfiction in the first place. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry and Ron walked downstairs to the common room, Hermione was in the exact same place that they had left her in.  
"Whoa, there's no way I'm talking to her when she's like that, she's all yours." Ron panicked, trying to run away to the safety of the common room.  
"No way," Harry replied, grabbing Ron by the arm, "we'll handle this together."  
Harry took a tenative step towards Hermione.  
"Hermione, we thought--"  
"You thought! It was all Harry's idea." Ron interrupted.  
"No. We both thought that, um- maybe you should go to the hospital wing and get checked over by Madam Pomfrey."  
"No way!" she protested angrily, "there is no reason for me to go to the hospital wing!"  
"Um, well. Earlier when we got in from our detention with Snape, you were sitting in the EXACT same place that you are the now-"  
"Yes, why would I move in the space of two minutes?" Hermione retorted.  
"Listen Hermione! You were in that exact spot, and your voice was all funny, and you were staring into the fireplace, and your body was rigid, and you were saying something about putting something back, and doing it again tonight, and you were talking to- your.. master."  
Hermione's normally pale cheeks flooded with colour at his words. "I said no such thing! I think you two have had too late a night, you would be good getting to your beds." Composing herself, she stood up and made her way over to the girls door without another word.  
"There's something far wrong here."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

HERMIONE'S POV

I picked up my things and left the common room. Stupid interfering boys! Always in my private life. Wanting to get me checked over just because I was talking to my master! I'll teach them. There's absolutely no way I'm going to the hospital wing. What a cheek! There isn't even anything wrong with me. Oh well, I'll read Hogwarts: A History again. That ought to calm me down.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back downstairs in the common room, Harry and Ron were discussing what just happened in hushed tones.  
"She must have been cursed by a dark wizard. Because she can't be acting like that of her own accord."  
"Ron, you never know," Harry replied, "she was acting kinda like herself, blushing, then being bossy to cover it up. I just wish I knew what was going on!" He let out his frustration and anger on a stool that was sitting in front of him.  
"Well, it might be worth a visit to Dumbledore."

A/N: Yay, getting further into the story now! Next up: a visit to Dumbledore? Please review, I'm new to fanfiction! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, Harry - unlike Ron who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow - tossed and turned thinking about Hermione. What if she had been cursed by a death eater? He was worried that this was the casebecause Hermione was his best friend and although he wanted to help her, how much time would he be able to spend with Hermione if she was passing on valuable information to the death eaters? Harry would feel wrong not talking to Hermione, but if she had been cursed he wouldn't be able to. Another option (and Harry hated to think of the time that this had happened to Ron's younger sister, Ginny) was that Hermione was being controlled by and object that contained a piece of Voldemotr's soul in it. It was almost impossible that she would have let herself get too close to an object like that though since Ginny's fateful accident, and Arthur Weasley pummelled into their brains that they were never to trust an object that could think for itself, so Harry doubted this possibility. Hermione was much too clever for that.

Harry went through more possibilities in his mind, trying to figure out why Hermione was acting the way she was. Although he did have one idea he was trying to aviod thinking about. She might be acting like this.... because she wanted to. And he had another sneaky suspicion that Hermione was the one that had stolen his invisibility cloak. It all fit in, the more he thought about it. Firstly, it went missing, then she had tried to reason with him saying that he may have misplaced it. And she had also told him that girls could get into the boys dormotories, so that makes sense as well! Then after the first Triwizard challenge, it magically appears. Wondering if Ron would believe him or not, he drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming that millions of Hermiones were coming at him, and he couldn't get away.  
In the morning, Harry awoke to see that Ron was already up, much to his surprise, so he got out of bed, shoved on his glasses, and hurried to get ready, eager to tell Ron about his theory. His perfect oppurtunity arose as Dean, Neville and Seamus left for the Great Hall. Harry pulled Ron back and started to explain quickly.  
"She could be acting like this because she wants to, but even if she isn't, it could have been her that stole my invisibility cloak! Because first, when I told her someone had taken it, she told me to look again because I might just have lost it, then after the challenge it appeared in my trunk. I don't know how she got it there, or when. But-"

"Harry, that's it!" Ron jumped in excitedly.

Harry just gave him a quizzical look and said "Explain."

"Well, you don't klnow this, because it wasn't really important at the time, but during the challenge Hermione disappeared. Neville told me she said something about putting something back, but when she came back, she told me she was handing in an assignment. It all makes sense! How could she have handed in an assignment when all the teachers were out on the grounds?" Ron finished breathlessly.

"Yeah, it does make sense. Waiting until everyone was out on the grounds so she could sneak it back in." Harry said thoughtfully. Then something came to him. "Her words!"

Now it was Ron's turn to have the puzzled look.

Harry continued on, "When she was in some kind of trance she said 'I put it back master'. It meant my cloak!" he paused, thinking. "And she said she's doing it again tonight! So whatever she was doing with my cloak she's going to try again tonight."

"Well she'll have a hard time finding it if you haven't got it."

"What do you- No! There's no way I'm giving up my cloak."

"Just for a couple of days. No one's safer thank Dumbledore. And then we can see if she says anything about it being missing."

"I s'pose. But we should get down to the Great Hall before we get another detention for nothing."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Down in the Great Hall, Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet while Harry and Ron stole worried glances with each other. They were hoping and dreading in equal measures that Hermione would mention the cloak being missing. "So" Hermiome said, folding up the paper. "I've been thinking."

"What a surprise there." Ron interjected in an undertone.

Hermione pretended not to hear him. "I've changed my mind. I think someone did steal your invisibility cloak, then put it back for some reason."

Harry and Ron stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"I think you should hide it somewhere. Somewhere no one will expect it to be. Like maybe.....maybe I could keep it for you! I know plenty of protective charms and things I can put on it!"

"I- um- I-" Harry made up his mind. "No thanks Hermione." I think I'll just leave it in my room. Wait, I've had a much better idea!"

Ron stared at him in a way that only years could have perfected, and Hermione nodded her head, and said "go on."

"You know they drawers we have beside our beds? I'm going to put it in there in the third drawer down, at the back and then cover it with my Uncle Vernon's maroon and green socks. No one will be expecting that!" Harry said, watching Hermione taking in his every word, and he could imagine her taking mental notes in her head.

"Hmm." Hermione said doubtfully. "I suppose you could put it there, just as long as it's only us three that know. In fact, that's a great idea! Put it there, as long as it's only us three that know!" A big grin spread across Hermione's face slowly.

Ron appeared to be speechless for once in his life, and he cornered Harry as they were leaving for Herbology. "Why did you tell her exactly where you're going to put it?! Are you cracked mate? She's the one that stole it in the first place!"

"I'm not putting it there, you idiot. I'm going to take it to Dumbledore like you said. But we had to tell Hermione something so she wouldn't get suspicious that we're suspicious." Harry explained.

"Ahhh. That's clever. When did you get smart?!" Ron said.

"I might just have got clever, but it's better than being stuck like you forever!" Harry joked, punching Ron playfully on the shoulder.

"Ah, the lover's first fight." came a drawling voice Harry knew all too well. "Would you look at that, the weaselbee and the boy who lived?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry hissed, whipping round.

"Someone's cranky! Lovebirds these days." Draco rolled his eyes theatrically while Pansy Parkinson giggled loudly.

"Malfoy, you-" what Malfoy was, no one got to know because Ron flung himself at Draco. Harry struggled to pull the two apart and when he did, he muttered 'leave it. He's not worth it." to Ron.  
The two walked out the grand doors, giving Draco one last glare as they went.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The day dragged on, and finally it was the end of lessons. Harry and Ron had to sneak past Hermione to get to the portrait hole. When they walked past her, however, she was too engrossed in the homework that was spread out in the homework that was spread out over two tables in front of her to notice them. Once they were out, they continued to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office with the invisibility cloak stuffed in Harry's pocket. When they reached the two ugly stone gargoyles they were faced by a problem that Harry hadn't thought of. A password. As if in answer to their silent pleas, Professor Trewlany stumbled out, looking upset.

"Um, Professor, could you tell us the password for Professor Dumbledore's office please?"

"Pepper Imps, my child." Then she stared closely into Harry's eyes. "The girl will be unveilled! By the one that you least expect, someone you will find that you love very much." She grabbed Ron's robes and said to him, "someone very close to you!"

And leaving behind nothing but the faint whiff of sherry, she was gone.

"Absolute rubbish as usual." Ron laughed. "Pepper Imps."

The gargoyles sprung apart, revealing a spiralling golden staircase which the pair stepped onto. The staircase reached the top, and Ron reached out a hand and knocked on the large oak door.

"Enter"

Harry and Ron entered the large circular room and made their way over to Dumbledore's desk and took a seat.

"Sherbet lemon, boys? I do rather enjoy them myself."

Harry politely declined whilst Ron took a handful from the jar.

"So, why would be the reason you decided to pop in on me tonight?" Dumbledore asked, and not for the first time Harry got the feeling that he was X-raying him over his half moon shaped spectacles.

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep my invisibility cloak for a couple of days sir?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, certainly, Mr. Potter. Can I ask you why you wish me to hold on to such a very valuable possession?"

"Sir, Hermione's been acting a bit strange recently, and I think she's trying to steal my invisibility cloak." Harry said tenatively.

"Mr. Potter, these are very dangerous times, so you cannot turn on your friends! Miss Granger is probably acting strange due to all the stress the homework and upcoming exams are giving her, and you boys would do well to support her." Dumbledore replied, a steely look taking over his normally twinkling eyes.

Ron blushed and looked at his shoes sheepishly, and Harry just stared into Dumbledore's eyes before leaving his office, and beckoning for Ron to come with him.

Once they were away from the office, Harry muttered. "Stupid old man."

**A/N: Couldn't update till now, I wasn't able to use a computer. Oh well, it's here now. )  
Chapter six coming soon! Please review, I'm begging XD !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"He's just trying to help" Ron puffed, trying to keep up with Harry's strides.

"Yeah, well, he's showing it in a funny way." Harry was in a rage, striding down the corridors, not knowing where his feet would take him.

"I suppose he's right in a way though, we should stand by Hermione because she is our friend, but he wasn't much help about what's up with her. I mean, I know we've got exams coming up soon, and she's always stressed out about the million classes she's taking, but she's NEVER as weird as this. And that's saying something." Ron said.

"It's so frustrating though! Hermione was supposed to be helping me with the egg thing, and now she can't becau-"

"Why can't I help you?" came Hermione's voice, they had reached the portrait hole without noticing. "Cedric just told me something about that egg, if you want to know."

"Yeah! What did he tell you?"

"Well, Cedric told me to tell you that if you open the egg under water, it says something to you." Hermione replied.

"Em, okay." Harry said, uncertainly. "But where?"

"Oh! He also said that you could use the prefect's bathroom with his permission. It's on the fourth floor, and the password is soapy bubbles." Hermione finished triumphantly.

Hermione turned round and re-entered the common room, and Harry and Ron followed and wandered over to their usual chairs where Hermione was sitting looking upset.

Feeling bad, because Hermione was his best friend, Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder and tenatively said, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she snapped, not unfolding her arms.

"Thanks." he said softly. "For helping me with the egg, I mean."

She loosened her arms slightly, and blushed a little, and said, "it was no problem, I'll always be here to help you, Harry. And I was only passing on what Cedric said anyway."

Harry nodded and walked to the other end of the common room, where Ron was watching Fred and George demonstrating Nosebleed Nougats while Percy watched with a disapproving look. Harry noticed Ron looked a little subdued.  
"Sorted that out. She's back on our side now." Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, great."

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what rattled his cage, but just left it, he didn't want to start an arguement. The pair watched the demonstrations on poor unsuspecting first years for another while, then decided to make start on the masses of homework they had. They went over to see Hermione, and sat down beside her, spreading out their various books and essays.

"What will I start with? Charms, potions, or Transfiguration?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

The night went on, and the trio were at their homework for a couple of hours at the least.

"The teachers are so cruel! They know we're getting loads of homework, but they still give us more. I mean, 12 inches of parchment for transfiguration! It's a wonder we got it finished tonight, never mind this year!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignorant as usual, Ron. The teachers are giving us a lot of homework because our OWLs are coming up soon, and they're just giving us the practise we need for the exams."

"Well, I don't care if it's practise, I give up." Ron said.

Hermione shot him a scary look. "For tonight. A break." he added quickly. "Want to play wizard chess, Harry?"

Harry and Ron played wizard chess for the next hour while Hermione watched with disgust on her face and muttering things like 'barbaric' and 'sick', then they went upstairs to their seperate rooms.

"That was strange tonight. Hermione just seemed like her normal self around us. Do you think the curse or whatever has been broken?"

"I dunno."

Harry drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

HERMIONE'S POV

Where are they boys? They're not in the common room, or in their room, or anywhere!

'Maybe they are just out a wander with that invisibility cloak we need so much, Miss Granger.'

Maybe. They do that a lot, but it's not after hours so they wouldn't need it!

'Calm yourself, Miss Granger. They can't get lost in this school.'

I know, but I can't help worrying.

'Well, stop it! Sorry, I lost my temper. Perhaps you could check outside the portrait hole for a moment?'

Yes, I will just do that.

There's no one out there.

"Hermione was supposed to be helping me with the egg thing, and now she can't becau-"

"Why can't I help you? Cedric just told me something about that egg if you want to know."

"Yeah! What did he tell you?"

'Don't tell them, Miss Granger, ungrateful sods.'

They're my friends!

"Well, Cedric told me to tell you that if you open the egg under water, it says something to you."

'Why did you tell them that, Miss Granger?!

They're my friends, I told you master!

"Em, okay." Harry said, uncertainly. "But where?"

"Oh! He also said that you could use the prefect's bathroom with his permission. It's on the fourth floor, and the password is soapy bubbles."

Ha! I'll do whatever I want!

'You shouldn't have done that Miss Granger. Just walk away, they'll follow you if they really want to.'

Fine.

'Miss Granger, talk to me.'

NO! You have something against my friends so no.

'Miss Granger!'

. . . . . .

'You need to talk to me sometime, Miss Granger!'

. . . . . .

Tap. "Hermione?" came Harry's tentative voice.

Oops, had I been cranky with him because of Master?

"Yes?" Oh no, I snapped again!

"Thanks" he said quietly. "For helping me with the egg, I mean."

"It was no problem, I'll always be here to help you, Harry. And I was only passing on what Cedric said anyway." I blushed a little, I could feel the heat in my cheeks! Oh no, I look horrible when I blush!

'No you don't Miss Granger, you look pretty.'

Oh would you shut up?!

'Miss Granger, you are a very interesting girl.'

I don't care! Now be quiet, I'm going to help Harry and Ron with their homework.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

That weekend it was a Hogsmeade weekend so Harry and Ron slept in until 11, then got up and wandered down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, where they met Hermione at the table reading the Daily Prophet as usual.  
"Good Morining Hermione."

Hermione jumped, she obviously didn't see them. "Hello. Are you two coming into Hogsmeade today? It's a lovely day."

"Yeah, we just need breakfast first."

Harry and Ron ate their breakfast while Hermione finished off the Daily Prophet. When they had finished they strolled out of the castle together.  
"So where'll we go first? Honeydukes?"

So the trio headed towards Honeydukes and bought as many sweets as they could carry and then wandered about Hogsmeade for a while before returning to the castle.

**A/N: A VERY short chapter, but I've been very distracted while I was writing it and I wanted to get it over and done with. Oh well, let's think of it as the calm before the storm! Please review.**


End file.
